Sentinel vs Huitzil
These robots were built to eliminate life and now they'll annihilate each other to see who's the superior war machine! The Interlude In the ruins of a city district, a Sentinel was stomping around, looking for a target. It neared a sinkhole and saw a small boy crawl out of the debris nearby. 'TARGET ACQUIRED.' It spoke out loud. It raised his hand and fire a laser blast, while the boy covered his eye and waited for the laser to make impact. A huge explosion obliterated nearby debris. When the smoke had settled, an ancient guardian stood with the boy on it's shoulder. 'PROTECT THE BOY.' It blurted out loud. It had shielded the boy and didn't seem affected by the laser blast. It put the boy down in a safe place as Sentinel readied itself. Huitzil stared down it's opponent before charging forward with it's jets. The Melee GO ALL OUT!! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) (Plays Robot Metropolis) Sentinel fired a Rocket Punch to sock Huitzil in the face, but Huitzil ducked down at the las second and brought it's feet, which had inverted into bladed wheels, to grind Sentinel. Sentinel took the attack and stuck it's hand down to stop the bladed wheels. It held on and tossed Huitzil into the air, jumping along with it's opponent. It extended it's legs and kicked Huitzil twice then floated upwards a bit to repeat the actions mentioned and then bringing out a mace from it's shoulder to slam Huitzil down. Huitzil landed roughly and created a small crater. Sentinel touched down and approached the crater only to catch a spike ball to it's face. It pushed it back and was then hit by Huitzil's spikes, maces and a pike which came from it's lower torso as it was crouching. It curved upward with Wolverine-like claws which knocked Sentinel upwards. Huitzil hovered above Sentinel on his UFO-like sphere and hit the purple exterminator with his bladed wheel again. They both touched down and Huitzil smashed Sentinel in the face with it's mace and it's spring powered claws located on it's knees before raising it's upper torso with It's hands and then grinding Sentinel with it's bladed wheels again. (50 seconds) (Sentinel Theme, MvC3) Sentinel was knocked back a few feet and fired a laser from it's mouth at Huitzil who shook off the blast like nothing. Huitzil fired a Plasma Beam at Sentinel who countered it with an electric fist. Sentinel pointed it's finger at Huitzil. 'SENTINEL FORCE.' It coldly said. Suddenly a bunch of miniature Sentinel units flew straight at Huitzil. Huitzil swatted some out of the sky with it's various weapon, but a lot of the connected with the ancient guardian, sending him crashing against a nearby ruined building. Smashing through the building to the other side of it, Huitzil landed roughly again but hovered up to look for Sentinel. In the distance, Sentinel was flying towards Huitzil with it's legged tucked into it's torso. The leg's jets were propelling him at a rapid speed. Huitzil hovered towards him in response and they clashed mid-air, Rocket Punch meeting a spring powered spike. They both broke off from each other, before charging against each other again, this time a Rocket Kick crashing against a spiked mace. Sentinel broke off faster and fired a laser which stunned Huitzil and then charged forward with a Hyper Combo! 'HARD DRIVE.' Sentinel said as a purple energy pyramid formed around the robot. Three mini Sentinels with their own energy pyramids followed closely beside it. It crashed against Huitzil and struck multiple times, sending the guardian down to the ground again, with the crash producing yet another dust cloud kicked up. (40 seconds) Sentinel approached the grounded Huitzil from the air and watched as a small beacon pierce through the dust cloud. The beacon shone on Sentinel, and it responded by producing small holes from inside it's arms. Small holes fired machine gun rounds into the dust clouds and was met back by anti-air gun rounds. The dust clouds parted as Huitzil had transformed it's arms into large anti-aircraft cannons and they were striking the airborne Sentinel with great force. Sentinel couldn't block the rounds as it was pushed back upwards. Huitzil fired his Might Launcher before hovering upwards above Sentinel and grounding it with it's bladed wheels, as the Might Launcher missiles exploded into Sentinel as it fell. Sentinel flew back up and tried to Rocket Kick Huitzil, but was met with spinning blades and yet another smack down, this time via spike mace. (30 seconds) When Sentinel stood back up, and it was hit by a drill and a wrecking ball which sent it flying towards the top of a building. It got up and fired missiles from it's arms and mouth. Huitzil dodged them and landed on the top of the building with Sentinel. It went for a spike mace punch, but was hit in it's legs by Sentinel's low kicks as well as a punt that produced several grenades that sent Huitzil airborne. Sentinel jumped up and hit Huitzil with Rocket Punches and Kicks, followed up by gauntlet claws and then a two handed slam down. (20 seconds) '' Huitzil crashed through the floors of the building, crashing landing on the first floor. Sentinel landed on Huitzil with it's legs and then jumped off it, landing a few feet away. Sentinel fired it's machine guns, lasers and missiles. Huitzil responded with it's Reflect Wall, which blocked the projectiles and then was sent forward into Sentinel. It forced it back and It recovered just as Huitzil picked Sentinel up with it's Circuit Scrapper. Holding it's victim up in the air, Huitzil discharged lightning into Sentinel before it flew upwards and crashed down on the ground. ''(10 seconds) Sentinel couldn't do anything as it's systems malfunctioned because of the lightning coursing through it's metallic body. Huitzil sent a forcefield around Sentinel which drew it in for Huitzil's ultimate move: Final Guardian. Huitzil transformed it's body into a gigantic turret what housed multiple mini-guns. The guns spun and volleyed Sentinel with a barrage of rounds as it pushed it into the wall, creating a crater upon it. When it stopped firing, Huitzil reverted back into itself and walked up to where Sentinel lay... or what of was left of it. The mutant exterminator's body was in ruins, so Huitzil put it's opponent out of it's stone-cold mercy by grabbing and crushing Sentinel's head. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Huitzil exited the nearly destroyed building and found the little boy waiting for him. The boy jumped with joy and ran towards Huitzil, who picked him up and attracted some small animals as well, who sat or landed on top of him. With it's little companions tagging along, Huitzil headed to the undestroyed parts of the city. At the city, an alleyway was being explored by the Unbridled instinct. The man was looking for his prey: The Scion of the Flame, but instead was challenged by the World's most prominent Street Fighter. The Result This melee's winner is... Huitzil! (Plays Darkstalkers Menu Theme) Huitzil: (Mechanical sounds of victory).Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend